


Lady and Knight

by mercredigirl



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fucking Machines, Interspecies, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercredigirl/pseuds/mercredigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘My princess,’ says Ecliptor, eyes raised to meet hers, and though her breath is coming in short, panting whimpers, Astronema’s smile is fond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady and Knight

Outside this room, she is the Princess of Darkness, lady commander of this fortress appointed by the Spectre himself. Her word goes unquestioned. But Darkonda sneers and Elgar mocks her with his obsequious obeisance, and when she thinks of how her lord Dark Spectre will punish her when he discovers her indiscretions with the Ranger – with her brother – her stomach curls with fear.

‘My princess,’ says Ecliptor, eyes raised to meet hers, and though her breath is coming in short, panting whimpers, Astronema’s smile is fond.

It is different here in her chambers. _This_ is different. This worship is real. This devotion Ecliptor holds for her is complete, is unshakeable.

She does not know if the sex is real, or complete, or unshakeable. She does not know what it is to him, at least – to a robot built, not born. But she knows that he would do anything for her – that he does this because she is his princess, his daughter, his Astronema, _his_ – and that is good enough.

‘Thank you,’ she murmurs, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 _(He would do anything…)_

Astronema settles back languidly on the silken couch, takes his head in her hands. His veins glow jade against her pale skin. She loves it. ‘You know what to do,’ she says, her tone reassuming some of its hauteur, and with a nod Ecliptor lowers his attention to her trembling legs.

His tongue, when it skims across her, is crystal-cool where her human flesh is hot and soaked with sweat and arousal. She cannot help but scream at the contrast in temperature, both from shock and sheer want, and when he raises himself again to check that she is all right, she bursts out into giggles.

‘Go on, then,’ Astronema instructs, and Ecliptor nods again, repeating through moistened synthesiser: ‘My princess.’

Outside this room she is the Princess of Darkness, but here – here they are family, the princess and her forever knight; here they are friends; and here, for a while, she can be Karone.


End file.
